


Maybe Things Will Look Up...Or Maybe Not

by afteriwake



Series: Unpredictable [4]
Category: CSI: NY, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Cameron begin to make their peace with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Things Will Look Up...Or Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **7_crossovers** Theme Set #2 ( _Cliches_ ), prompt #2 (" _Another Day, Another Dollar_ ").

"So. Your husband died."

Cameron stiffened up. "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"Lindsay's there," he replied, shrugging. That must have been the woman she saw giving him a hug earlier. "She strongly suggested I get some fresh air. I asked one of the guys I saw you working with...Dr. Wilson, I think? He told me where to get some air." He cleared his throat. "I listened to some of the people talking inside the office before the big blow-up we had."

She realized he hadn't gotten angry, hadn't said anything to offend her, but all of a sudden she wanted to punch him. Then she thought about it and decided she _really_ wanted to punch Wilson and Chase and Foreman; her past was _her_ past and it _didn't_ need to be shared with anyone else unless _she_ chose to share it.

"What do they know?" she asked quietly, her voice catching slightly.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," Danny said. He still mainained at least two body spaces away from her as they looked over the roof. "All I heard was you lost your husband after a terminal illness, and not much else. I wasn't really listening, if that helps any."

"Lindsay...who is she?" Cameron asked, trying to change the subject.

"You mean Montana? She's a friend."

"A good friend?"

Danny shrugged. "If you're implying what I think you're implying, no. Maybe at one point it might have worked out that way, but it didn't. She's a co-worker who I'm friends with, that's all. She came up here to bring me a change of clothes I asked Stella to get for me. Angell was supposed to bring them, but..."

"Stella? Angell?" First girl's got a nickname of Montana, and then Stella and Angel? Were most of the people Danny worked with women or something?

"Detectives Stella Bonasera and Jessica Angell; two Ls at the end, as she keeps reminding some of us." He paused for a minute, then smiled slightly. "Stella's a CSI like me, and she's been there a while. Angell's the newest one in the department, a Homicide detective, but she a good detective. Of the three of them, Angell actually knows her way around Jersey. Something must have come up though. I'm surprised Montana actually found her way here...I almost got lost the first time I came up here."

Cameron stared down at her coffee cup, then took a breath and inched over to Danny. She hadn't taken a drink of it yet, and he looked like he needed it more than she did. While there was about two feet between them, she set the coffee cup in between them. She looked over at him, only to notice he was staring at her. "Peace offering. Coffee. Don't worry, I didn't spit in it or anything," she said, causing the grin that seemed to have turned into a puzzled look come back.

He reached over and took the coffee. "Thanks."

They stood in silence, until it got to be uncomfortable. "They were right," she said quietly.

He almost choked on his first sip of coffee. "How?"

"My husband did die. We got married when I was twenty-one; I knew he was sick when I married him. Part of me felt guilty because I wondered if maybe I was doing the wrong thing for him. And then I felt even more guilty for even consdering it." She had no clue why she was opening up to the man, but the words were just coming out. "And now everyone thinks I go after guys I can fix because I couldn't save him."

"You probably made him happy," Danny said, setting the cup back down but keeping his hands around it. He decided to ignore the last part of her statement; it really wasn't all that important to him what others thought of her.

"Maybe. I think I did," she said quietly.

"I know I'd give anything to get the fifteen years back with Louie I missed out on."

"What happened fifteen years ago?"

Danny sucked in a deep breath. "I'm assuming Mac told you about the murder at Giants stadium?" She nodded. "I was there that night. I didn't do anything," he said quickly as Cameron opened her mouth to say something. "I thought Louie and I were going up to Atlantic City. Turns out Sonny had a change of plans."

"Sonny as in Sonny Sassone? I heard about that case," she said quietly.

Danny nodded. "The original Tanglewood Boy. He's a piece of work; they could never prove it but I think he was the one who beat the shit out of my brother, just like he beat a guy who wanted to be a Tanglewood Boy before leaving him in Central Park a few years ago. Mac handled the case, and he's had a thing against Sonny ever since."

"And you too, apparently."

"Yeah, me too." He took a drink of coffee again. "Especially now."

"You realize that we're either both two very fucked up people who just enjoy sharing their miserable life stories, or we're bonding," Cameron said quietly. She looked over at Danny again and saw the grin had faded into a small smile.

"I still don't know that much about you," he said, turning around and bracing his back against the roof's ledge. He didn't look back at her, though.

"Don't you want to go back in?"

"Dr. Chase had gone in to get some more results. The way Montana kept glancing at him, I figured I'd give them some time alone." He laughed slightly. "Besides, I want to know why you are who you are."

"Why?"

Danny shrugged slightly. "Call it a flaw, I guess. Innate curiosity. I want to know things, even if people don't want me to know." He finally turned back to her. He didn't say anything else, but Cameron decided what the hell? Couldn't hurt to talk about it.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me more about yourself," she said seriously. Danny nodded slowly, and she knew he would talk to her. "I guess I should start with why I became a doctor in the first place..."

\---

"She's been up there for two hours."

"I didn't think you'd noticed with the way you were flirting with his friend."

"I wasn't flirting. Lindsay and I were _talking_."

"Then why did she tell me to call her Detective Monroe and you get to call her Lindsay?"

Chase opened up his mouth to reply when a familiar voice came from behind them, speaking ina tone designed to break up any potential fight. "Boys, boys," Foreman and Chase turned to see Cuddy coming up to them. "Cameron's working herself into the ground over this. I suggested she take a break."

"And then you sent him up there too?" Foreman asked.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with that. His friend suggested he get some air, and he saw Wilson and asked where he should go. Wilson had no clue Cameron was up there." She looked at her watch. "Someone _should_ go get her, though."

"Foreman," Chase automatically volunteered. "Time for another round of vitals checking." When Cuddy raised an eyebrow, he replied, "On _my_ patient, not Cameron's."

"Fine. But no stopping into Mr. Messer's room for another chat with the detective's friend. You can talk to her when _you_ take a break." Foreman smirked, and Cuddy turned on him. "And after you get Cameron back down here, Foreman, there's a new case on the desk I want you to look over, see what we can do to get it started." She started to walk away. "Oh, and gentleman?"

"Yes?" Chase asked. Foreman just looked at her.

"House will be in this afternoon, just for a little while. He heard about Cameron's case from Wilson and it intrigued him. Just find her paperwork and the results and give them to him. Whatever you do, _don't_ let House in the same room with Detective Messer."

"Why?" Foreman asked.

"Because that would be a fight of epic proportions just waiting to happen," Cuddy said.

Chase grinned slightly. "Could we just get popcorn and watch? It'd be more fun than trying to keep them apart..."

"Chase, go. Just...go."


End file.
